Power Ranger Ninjetti Force
by Future Ranger
Summary: Jason, Kim, and Tommy have to save Earth and Eltar from the destruction of a Terrible Tyrant.
1. The Cast

The Characters

The Characters

Tommy- White Ranger

Jason- Red Ranger

Kim- Pink Ranger

Trini- Yellow Ranger

Zack- Black Ranger

Billy- Blue Ranger

Allies

Zordon

Alpha 5

Ninjor

Astro Rangers- The Original Astro Team

Andros- Red Astro Ranger

Stheno- Blue Astro Ranger

Xavier- Black Astro Ranger

Art- Green Astro Ranger- tech man

Elektra- Yellow Astro Ranger

Lida- Pink Astro Ranger

Zhane- Silver Astro Ranger

Villains

Lord Typhoon

Prince Tyre

Lokar

Psycho Rangers

Typhoon Demons-Foot Soldiers


	2. Chapter 2

Timeline: During MMPR Season 2

Timeline: During MMPR Season 2. Before Jason, Zack and Trini left. If I was the Owner of the show they would have stayed on the show. They were and are the best team ever. If you disagree with that then leave me a review and we'll talk about it.

On a Sunday afternoon around 3:23 pm. A very sunny and hot day. The wind is barely blowing. The clouds are barely visible. The blue sky is taking up the space. A team of scientists are on Mount Aetna trying to discover if Typhoon the Terrible really existed or was it a myth. The 5 scientists are walking along a desert type ground. The lead scientist is in the front while the other 4 scientists are carrying their bags and following their leader.

"Are we almost there?" The scientist in the back asked out of breath. The lead scientist turned around to answer his question.

"Didn't I tell you, I'll tell you when we get there?" The lead scientist asked.

"Yeah, but we've been walking for like 10 hours." The scientist replied.

"Stop whining like a baby." "You'll know when we're there ok." The lead scientist answered.

"Hey Boss, The second scientist said. "I think we're here."

"Did you read the map?" The lead scientist asked.

"Yeah." The second scientist answered pulling out the map. He opened it pointing to the destination point. "That's a clue right there."

"Come on lets hurry up before it gets late." The leader said. They continued to walk until they came across a huge volcano. A cave entrance led to the inside was in front of them. One problem there was a huge boulder in the way. The lead scientist smiled to himself. They we're here finally.

"I hope this is it." The whining scientist said exhausted.

"Yeah this is it." The second scientist said.

"Come on lets find out if Typhoon really exists." The leader said.

"Sir, what about the boulder?" The third scientist asked.

"We're gonna move it, duh!!" The leader answered. "Ok on three." "1. 2. 3." All 5 men pushed with all their might to move the boulder out the way.

"Whew, now we got out the way, let's move in." The leader said.

"Sir, not to spute your words but God put that boulder there for a reason." The second scientist said.

"I know, a reason for us to move it." The leader answered. The other 3 scientists went inside looking for clues and evidence. The lead scientist started looking for clues himself.

"Come on Typhoon, I know you're here somewhere." They buried you right here in this cave, so stop hiding and come out wherever you are." The lead scientist said mockingly.

"Hey boss, I think I got something!" One of the scientists yelled. Everyone went over immediately to see what it was. It was pictures on the wall that meant something. The lead scientist came over elbowing his way through to see what it was.

"Ok, ok, what is it?" The lead scientist asked.

"These pictures sir." The scientist answered.

"There not pictures idiot, there hieroglyphics." The lead scientist corrected. He put on his glasses to read the hieroglyphics better. It was a painting of a python and a thunder bolt coming from out the clouds. Then on the painting below it, the python was in a cave. The leader smiled.

"What does it say?" One of the scientists asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I'm sure I'm not, this goes back to where Typhoon tried to take over the entire universe, but he was destroyed by Zeus." The leader explained.

"But sir that's impossible." "That's all mythology." The second scientist answered.

"Well, we'll find out today won't we?" The leader asked.

Suddenly a strong, violent, wind came out of nowhere and began blowing through the cave. The scientists covered in fear. Then it stopped. Everyone got up looking around.

"What was that all about?" One of the scientists asked confused.

"Ok that meant one or two things." "1. That was a hurricane warning or 2. That meant get the hell out of here." One of the scientists said scared.

"Don't you dimwits get it." "We can be famous for finding the person who tried to destroy Earth." The leader said.

"How the hell is that gonna help us?" The second in command asked.

"Because he won't destroy us." The leader replied. There was a silence among the scientists glancing looks. "Come on keep looking." The leader said.

2 of the scientists went deeper into the cave to look around. The older scientist was looking for hieroglyphics, while the younger scientist was trying to figure out what the hieroglyphic meant. He began to touch the painting. It was a painting of someone being thrown in and locked inside.

"What the hell." The younger scientist said to himself. The other scientist heard him and turned around to see what it was he was looking at.

"What is it?" The older scientist asked.

"Look at the painting." The young scientist asked.

"Ok, it a painting of someone behind the door, big deal." The older scientist said.

"Duh, I see that but someone is behind this door." "Should we open it?" The young scientist asked kind of eagerly.

"Ask the Foreman." The older scientist answered.

"Hey boss, I got something!" The scientist yelled. His voice echoed through the cave. The leader came over there to see what it was. They all surrounded the chamber door. The leader began looking at the hieroglyphics.

One of the scientists pulled down a scroll from the wall. "Foreman, look at this." He said handing it to him. It read: If you unleash what's behind this door, you're asking for trouble more than you can bargain for.

"I don't think this a good idea boss." The second in command said.

"Thinking is for cowards." "Let's open the door and see what's behind it." The Foreman instructed.

"Sir, it has a lock on it for a reason." One of the scientists pointed out.

"And that's why they invented tools." The leader scientist answered pulling a hammer out of his bag.

"I don't agree with this boss but I'll take your word for it." The scientist began hitting the chain lock as hard as he could. The lock broke and fell off the chain. The scientist opened the door slowly. Smoke was immediately released from the door. Behind the door was a long, dark tunnel.

"Helloooooooooooooo" The lead scientist voice echoed through the tunnel. "Anybody home?" The lead scientist turned around to face the other scientists. "Well I guess we uncovered the truth about Typhoon the Terrible's existence." "It isn't real." The lead scientist said. Unaware from out the tunnel came a 6'4 very muscular warrior, armored down with a sword at his side. The other scientist immediately backed up without hesitation.

"What's wrong with you guys?" "Why are you backing up?" The lead scientist asked. Oblivious to what was behind him. "Are you guys not going into the tunnel with me?" He asked.

"Sir, stop and look behind you." Scientist #2 said warningly.

"What?" The lead scientist asked confused as he turned around to face the armored warrior. He froze dead on, and looked up at the warrior. The warrior picked him up by the throat with one hand, dangling the scientist in mid air.

"Who are you?" The warrior asked in a deep gothic evil voice

"We're just scientists looking for answers." Scientist #3 answered.

"What kind of answers?" The warrior asked.

"Like the answer if Typhoon the Terrible existence is real or not." Scientist #2 answered.

The warrior was still choking the scientist. His were dangling as he struggled to breath. The warrior finally put him down. The scientist instantly let out a breath of relief.

"Who is responsible for releasing me?" The warrior asked. The scientists all looked around at each other.

"We all are." Scientist #4 answered.

"You have disturbed me from my sleep from 10,000 years, and finally I'm free." In so I must pay you for that." The warrior said.

"So what do you mean?" The lead scientist asked.

"Anything you want name it and it shall be granted to you." The warrior answered.

"Silver, Gold, Rubies, Diamonds, and Pearls." The lead scientist said greedily. The warrior closed his eyes, the scientists gave him a weird look at what he was doing. He then opened his eyes.

"It is finished." He replied.

"Where is it?" Scientist #3 asked.

"Here's the deal." "Give me the map of where Typhoon the Terrible is and your wishes are granted."

"Ok deal." The lead scientist said quickly giving the warrior the map. Within a blink of an eye, the silver, gold, rubies, diamonds, and pearls appeared before them in a great big pile. The scientists all dug in their newly given riches. They began putting on the gold necklaces around the necks and the gold watches on their wrists. Putting on the silver earrings. Putting the big diamonds and pearls in their pockets. The warrior smiled evilly.

"Have fun." The warrior said leaving the cave.

"Wait we didn't get your name?" The lead scientist asked.

"Prince Tyre." He answered.

"We'll never forget this." The lead scientist said.

"I'm sure you won't." Prince Tyre replied. As he turned to leave the cave. He began hearing commotion from the scientists. They all started panicking and soon loud screams were followed. All the Gold, Silver, Rubies, Diamonds and Pearls had slowly turned into nasty killer bees, scorpions with big stingers on their tails, big fire ants. The men all died a slow and painful horrible death. As all the bees stung them to death, the scorpions repeatedly stung them and the fire ants had bitten them all over their body. Prince Tyre heard the cries of the scientists as he smiled to himself.

"Stupid humans they'll fall for anything." He said unremorseful and flew away to go find his father Typhoon the Terrible.

He went to the one place he knew his father would be. The depths of Tartarus. He flew in to the Underworld first. Hades was present on his throne with his Queen Persephone.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to drop in." Hades said not surprised at all to see Prince Tyre.

"I just came to see him, that's all." Prince Tyre said.

"By all means." Hades replies letting Prince Tyre pass through.

"I owe you one." Prince Tyre said.

"Just don't let the big man find out." Hades replied talking about Zeus. Charon the ferryman of Hades pulled up just in time. Prince Tyre got in the boat and Charon took him to where he had to go. They traveled to the bottom of Tartarus. Prince Tyre looked at his surroundings. He saw Sisyphus pushing the bolder up the hill paying for his life long sins. Prince Tyre focused his attention on finding Typhoon prison chamber.

"Right here." Prince Tyre said to Charon motioning him to stop. Prince Tyre gave Charon the fare and got out the boat. Charon left. Prince Tyre walked along the dirt ground of Tartarus. He went out a cave and came to a Volcano where Typhoon would be locked up by himself. He went in and saw Typhoon's chamber. In Greek it read Typhoon the Terrible. There were about 10 rows of chains locked on his door to ensure no escape. He knocked once signifying himself. A piece of paper with a spell on it magically appeared in his hands. Prince Tyre repeated the spell to himself giving him the ability to see his father through the doors.

"Father!" Prince Tyre said bowing.

"My son!" Lord Typhoon replied.

"I must get you out of here." Prince Tyre said. "Who did this to you.

"Zeus's cousin, Zordon. But not to worry I have a plan."

"What's the plan father?" Prince Tyre

"All I want you to do is get Lokar." "He knows what I want him to do." "When he finishes my transformation I'll be ready to escape." Lord Typhoon explained.

"Where is Lokar?" Prince Tyre asked.

"Ah yes, Lokar is disguised among the humans on Earth."

"When I get Lokar, and he finishes your transformation, we'll destroy Earth and Zordon for what he's done to you." Prince Tyre said angrily.

"I like the attitude and commitment, but we'll deal with him later." "Just worry about Lokar making my body and we'll finish the rest later." Lord Typhoon instructed.

"Yes father." Prince Tyre answered. As the spell was fading so was Prince Tyre vision of being able to see his father through the door of the chamber.

"Make me proud son." Lord Typhoon said.

"I will. I promise." Prince Tyre answered. He left the cave and came back to the main part of Tartarus. He stood by the river when Charon who always on time for anyone came up and Prince Tyre got in the ferryboat. Charon took him back to the Underworld where he got off. Cerberus the three headed dog was eyeing Prince Tyre as he was leaving the boat. Prince Tyre paid Charon and then he rode off. Hades was on his throne having a drink.

"Had fun talking with your old man?" Hades asked.

"Do you have fun talking to yours?" Prince Tyre asked.

"Not since Zeus killed him." Hades replied.

"Well me the Typhoon get along great." Prince Tyre said.

"I hope so, seeing you're planning helping him escape." Hades said. Prince Tyre shot Hades a mean look.

"If you said one word to anybody about this." Prince Tyre threatened.

"Or what, huh." "I let you come here, remember I am the unseen around here." "Nothing gets past me." "There are no secrets in my world." Hades said. "So I suggest you take the yellow brick road."

"If you tell Zeus about this, I'm coming back for you." Prince Tyre said firmly and angrily walking out the Underworld

"Remember you owe me one!" Hades yelled reminding Prince Tyre. "I like getting inside his head." Hades laughed to himself.


End file.
